Liburan
by gummy candy
Summary: Awalnya Baekhyun hanya meminta berlibur ke Thailand, terus meminta bertemu BothNewyear. Percakapan manja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah belajar menggombal, ujung-ujungnya... Chanyeol/Baekhyun!fluff


**Summary:** _Awalnya Baekhyun hanya meminta berlibur ke Thailand. Dengan manjanya, meminta lagi untuk mengunjungi gay terkenal Thailand, BothNewyear. Dan ujung-ujungnya ia meminta bertemu pasangan gay diberbagai negara, Chanyeol bisa apa._

.

 **Liburan**

with

 **ChanBaek**

.

 **Warn : sho-ai, m/m, bahasa baku-non-baku, fluff**

.

.

.

"Yaampun, kau **hyper** sekali Byun." Kata seorang siswa dengan mata bulat –yang kata teman-teman sekelasnya itu err horor.

Alih-alih menimpali komentar itu, Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo –pemuda dengan mata bulat tadi- dengan melebarkan senyumnya, matanya menyipit lucu. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali memalingkan wajah sumringahnya kedepan. Kalian tahu? Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan sepeda baru.

Khas bocah laki-laki SMA, Baekhyun berjalan dengan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan objek yang dirangkulnya itu, Do Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming dan berjalan khas dirinya yang pendiam. Tidak memperdulikan jelmaan pikachu disampingnya yang terus berceloteh hal-hal yang konyol, masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Aku **excited** sekali Kyung." Suara Baekhyun bergema di koridor yang sepi. "Aku bisa menagih _hadiahku_ nanti, duh jadi nggak sabar." Tambah Baekhyun lagi dengan ekpresi 'aku besok kawin'.

"Hadiah? Dari ibumu lagi?" tak selalu diam, terkadang Kyungsoo juga menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun, seperti ini.

Raut wajah Baekhyun mendadak bingung. "Em, yah dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Mum." Baekhyun menimpali dengan cengengesan –pura-pura.

"Kekanakan."

Pedas memang. Mungkin untuk ukuran remaja yang baru mengenal Kyungsoo tak akan betah bersama dengannya barang satu jam. Sungguh, kata-katanya tak bisa ditolerir, menusuk ke ulu hati. Ah, masih mending Kyungsoo daripada Jongdae yang kata-katanya bisa membuatmu malu tujuh turunan. Menurut Baekhyun sih.

"Biarin. Jika kamu mau, tinggal minta saja ke bibi Do." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kyungsoo sebelum berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tak berusaha untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada disekitarnya, badannya menyandar pada tembok disebelah gerbang sekolahnya. Matanya menatap taman dan jalanan didepannya, sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan nada-nada yang tak jelas.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kau menungguku." Suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan mendecih pelan. "Kelewat pede kau bung." kemudian terkekeh, kembali matanya menatap jalanan didepan. "Aku sedang menunggu jemputan, aku ada janji."

"Che, sejak kapan kau punya janji dengan orang lain." Ujar Kyungsoo sarkastik. Dia kembali berjalan melewati Baekhyun tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda hiperaktif didepannya.

"Dasar dororo!" Teriak Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan pelan dari Kyungsoo. Langkahnya semakin menjauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri sekarang.

Memang biasanya mereka akan pulang berdua, tak ada alasan lain selain mereka teman sekelas dan kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah.

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya, Baekhyun mendesah pelan, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dengan gantungan berbentuk menara terkenal di Paris dari saku blazer sekolahnya. Jemarinya yang bisa dibilang mirip perempuan –lentik- itu mulai sibuk bercengkerama dengan layar ponselnya.

"Ah iya, ngapain aku disini." Pikir Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sadar bahwa dia tidak sedang menunggu siapapun, Baekhyun melangkah menuju seberang jalan, melewati sebuah taman dan kemudian menyeberang jalan lagi. Melewati sekumpulan pertokoan dan ruko yang menjajakkan berbagai macam barang. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari limabelas menit, langkahnya memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang cukup elit.

Lift menjadi alat pengantarnya untuk menuju ke lantai sembilan di gedung apartemen itu. Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah apartemen bernomor 61, setelah memasukkan kode untuk membuka pintunya, Baekhyun memasuki apartemen tersebut.

"Kak?" Baekhyun melempar tasnya ke sofa yang berada di depan televisi yang mati. Matanya menilik kearah dapur yang memang terlihat dari arah Baekhyun sekarang, hanya ada rak untuk menyimpan barang seperti koleksi dan semacamnya yang membatasi ruang utama dan dapur.

Tak mendapati jawaban, Baekhyun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari sofa tadi berada. "Kak?" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar itu pelan, tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Melihat kasur yang rapi, Baekhyun mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar itu.

"Dasar giant, kemana _sih_." Baekhyun menggerutu ketika didapatinya kamar tersebut kosong. Dengan kesal, langkahnya berbalik meninggalkan kamar itu.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam tadi. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan interior apartemen. Sama seperti ketika pertama kali si giant itu membeli apartemen ini. Simpel, bersih dan rapi, hanya ada sedikit tambahan pigura yang tertempel di dinding apartemen.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap miniatur menara Eiffel yang diletakkan di meja nakas disamping televisi. Menyenangkan sekali ketika dia dan kekasihnya itu berlibur ke Paris.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong mengenai liburan, **mood** Baekhyun kembali menurun. Wajahnya tertekuk dengan bibir yang mengerucut cemberut. Dia kesini kan ingin menagih hadiah? Yang mau ditagih malah tak ada diapartemen.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen itu. Menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar dan bibir yang tak berhenti mengumpat.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun bergumam lirih ketika memasuki rumahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak kecil untuk mengucap salam ketika pulang sekolah, yah walaupun ia tahu tak ada yang menyahut salamnya itu, kecuali kucing kecil peliharaan Ibunya yang akan berlari mendatangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak sepatu didekat pintu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, tanpa memedulikan kucing ibunya yang terus mengeong.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Suara seorang wanita mengagetkan Baekhyun. "Yaampun Mum, kau mengagetkanku!" Langkah Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat Ibunya. "Tumben pulang jam segini?"

"Iya, acaranya di batalkan. Mum mau mengambil sesuatu, nanti pergi lagi ke restoran." Ujar Nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Dia sudah hafal kegiatan Ibunya yang seorang kepala chef di sebuah restoran Itali. Bahkan Ibunya sering diundang untuk acara memasak di berbagai channel televisi. Sementara ayahnya biasa pulang malam nanti, bekerja menjadi seorang pengacara tidaklah main-main.

Sebagai satu-satunya anak dari keluarga Byun, Baekhyun _sih_ **fine-fine** saja dengan kesibukkan kedua orang tuanya. Asal mereka tetap memperhatikannya dan menghadapi semua masalah rumah tangga dengan kepala dingin. Jangan seperti keluarga tetangga depan rumahnya itu. _Ups_.

"Oh ya bagaimana hasil ujian semestermu?" raut wajah Nyonya Byun berubah penasaran.

" **Awesome**! Nilaiku meningkat disemua mata pelajaran Mum." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah mengingat usaha belajarnya akhir-akhir ini tak sia-sia, melupakan **mood** buruknya.

Nyonya Byun mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun dengan bangga. "Wah jadi bisa nagih hadiah dong ke Chanyeol."

Hadiah lagi, hadiah lagi. Kan, **mood** Baekhyun kembali memburuk padahal tadi sudah agak lupa dengan hal yang menyangkut hadiah.

"Tau _ah_." Baekhyun mendengus dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya dengan raut _bete_.

Nyonya Byun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum, ternyata itu yang membuat wajah anaknya tertekuk seperti tadi. Menjadi anak tunggal terkadang membuat Baekhyun bertingkah sangat manja, padahal kan dia cowok.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamarnya, melemparkan tasnya ke meja belajar didekat jendela. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk yang tak begitu luas, hanya cukup untuk dirinya dan boneka pikachu sebesar setengah badannya yang ia taruh disampingnya.

Merasa gerah dengan seragam yang ia pakai, Baekhyun melepas blazer dan dasinya sembarang. Melemparnya ke kotak baju kotor disamping kasur, meninggalkan dirinya yang berpakaian dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana bahan panjang.

"Sesuatu paling tidak masuk akal di muka bumi ini adalah membuat harapan ketika bintang jatuh." Dengan _nggak_ jelasnya, Baekhyun menggumamkan **quotes** dari salah satu drama favoritnya. Dasar aneh.

Baekhyun mengambil bantal yang tadi digunakan untuk merebahkan kepalanya, menutup mukanya dengan bantal itu. Dia menaik turunkan kakinya memukul-mukul kasur, dengan tangan yang bergerak kesana-kemari, konyol sekali. Lalu membalikan badannya kesamping, menatap boneka pikachu yang menggemaskan.

" _Pikachu itu menggemaskan, sama seperti Baekhyun."_

Sebuah kata-kata yang mampu membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah. Boneka itu memang hadiah dari kekasihnya ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke tujuhbelas tahun lalu. Katanya sih, pikachu itu mirip dirinya. Tanyakan saja pada wajah idiot itu, mirip darimananya.

"Jelek." Baekhyun menggerutu sambil memukul boneka pikachu disampingnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia meraih boneka itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Awas saja kalau nanti dia berani menampakkan wajah idiotnya itu didepanku." Ancam Baekhyun sambil mencubit-cubit wajah boneka itu gemas.

"Siapa yang kau bilang idiot itu _hm_?"

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi Baekhyun. Matanya melirik sosok pemuda tinggi yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Dia mengenakan topi dengan tulisan **'I AM NOT SINGLE'** , kaus putih oblong yang sedikit kebesaran –khas dirinya sekali- dan celana jeans biru yang menampakkan kaki panjangnya. Berjalan bak pangeran kampus dari Universitas Seoul. "Che, sok tampan sekali."

"Terimakasih, aku memang tampan." Chanyeol –nama pemuda tinggi itu- menimpali umpatan Baekhyun dengan senyum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikasur Baekhyun. "Yaampun ganti seragammu dulu."

"..." Baekhyun semakin merapatkan wajahnya kedalam bantalnya.

Tak mendapati jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik-narik ujung seragam Baekhyun.

" _Ih_ apasih." Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya membalikkan badan memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. "Kamu marah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun yang **fluffy** itu, bagaimana bisa seorang cowok mempunyai rambut selembut ini, jangan-jangan cowok ini rajin ke salon setiap minggu. Ah mana mungkin, dia kan...

"Baekhyun ngambek dari pulang sekolah tadi."

Suara Nyonya Byun terdengar mendekat kearah mereka. Dia tersenyum melihat anaknya dan Chanyeol yang seperti saudara kandung itu. Mereka dulu sering bermain bersama sejak kecil karena rumah mereka berhadapan. Ditambah orang tua Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya. Namun ketika Chanyeol menginjak umur 18, orang tuanya bercerai dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menyewa apartemen tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan mereka. Alasannya agar bisa dekat ketika mengunjungi Baekhyun.

"Mungkin sedang bulanan _kali_." Tambah Nyonya Byun.

Chanyeol terbahak sementara Baekhyun menatap Ibunya penuh protes. "Mana ada cowok datang bulan." Bela Baekhyun.

"Maksud Mum kan bulanan marah Baek." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum geli diwajahnya, mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun tidak buta dengan apa yang ia lihat didepannya, walaupun anaknya tak pernah mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Chanyeol. Dia tahu, jika orientasi seksual anaknya menyimpang. Namun Nyonya Byun bertingkah biasa, menganggap mereka sebagai kakak adik.

Dia tahu, bukan salah anaknya menjadi pendosa seperti ini. Bukan salahnya memiliki rasa cinta terhadap sejenisnya. Hatinya yang telah memilih Chanyeol, dan sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang memilih Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun memang terbuka dengan segala hal. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu, namun ketika ia pikirkan matang-matang inilah keputusannya. Membiarkan mereka seperti ini, kebahagiaan anaknya adalah nomor satu baginya. Urusan Ayah Baekhyun bisa ia pikirkan nanti.

"Ganti bajumu sayang." Kini giliran Ibunya yang menarik-narik ujung kemeja sekolah Baekhyun.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut lucu. "Ya! Kak Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya ketika tangan Chanyeol mencubit bibirnya yang tengah mengerucut tadi.

"Lihat Mum, ada anak delapan tahun yang terperangkap ditubuh remaja delapan belas tahun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil cekikikan, Nyonya Byun tertawa mendengar itu.

"Usir dia Mum, menyebalkan." Baekhyun bangkit dan mengambil baju ganti di lemarinya, kemudian ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. Enak saja, dia masih punya malu untuk ganti pakaian didepan orang tua dan kekasihnya. Ingat, delapanbelas tahun.

"Chanyeol benar kok." Teriak Nyonya Byun, mengerling sekilas kearah Chanyeol yang masih terkikik. Baekhyun mendengus lagi didalam kamar mandi. "Mum mau berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati Mum." Kata Chanyeol yang ditanggapi senyuman Nonya Byun. Kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Itu Mum bawakan buah dimeja." Teriak Nyonya Byun ketika tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Chanyeol menatap keranjang buah-buahan dimeja disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur Baekhyun, matanya terpejam. Sementara Baekhyun masih berada di kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya.

Salahnya juga kekasihnya bisa marah seperti itu. Dia lupa tak menghubungi Baekhyun saat ada panggilan untuk ke kampus. Padahal ia sudah janji akan menunggu Baekhyun di apartemennya. Jadi wajar kalau bocah itu ngambek. Dan ujung-ujungnya pasti bocah itu bakal meminta yang aneh-aneh ke Chanyeol.

"Pulang sana." Baekhyun melempar bantal kearah Chanyeol yang terlelap di kasurnya, jujur dia agak sedikit kaget.

"..."

Tak mendapati jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring. Satu tangannya digunakan sebagai bantal, sementara punggung tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya.

Baekhyun menyibak tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi matanya "Park Chanyeol, siapa suruh tidur dikasurku." Baekhyun kemudian mencubit hidung mancung Chanyeol.

"Aww Baek, sakit." Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengelus-elus hidung nya.

"Aku masih marah." Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Marah kok ngomong." Chanyeol kini menoel sebelah pipi Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendelik dan menatap kearahnya.

" _Wowowo_ , aku takut." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dan ekspresi yang dibuat ketakutan ketika melihat Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya, padahal ekspresi Baekhyun tak ada horornya sama sekali, malahan menggemaskan.

Baekhyun malah semakin melotot. Gemas dengan kekasih SMA nya itu, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti sekarang. Chanyeol bisa merasakan wajah Baekhyun berubah memerah, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kamu memerah peach."

"Hentikan senyum idiotmu." Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol dan memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur dan duduk di karpet kamarnya. Menatap keluar jendela, menampakkan langit sore hari yang menjingga.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk remaja itu dari belakang. "Maaf." Chanyeol mengelus surai favoritnya itu. "Tadi aku ada urusan mendadak di kampus sayang."

"Terserah."

Masa bodo, walaupun tanggapannya seperti itu Baekhyun menikmati telapak besar Chanyeol yang mengelus surainya. Dia menjadi seperti ini jika dengan Chanyeol atau Ibunya saja, manja dan kekanakan. Padahal jika didepan teman-temannya, dia itu cowok hiperaktif dengan suara melengking ketika berteriak. Urakan dalam hal lain, bukan berarti ia berandalan. Masa ada cowok dengan wajah seperti itu menjadi berandal sekolah. Kucing Nonya Byun bisa tertawa kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Kata Mum, nilaimu naik semua."

"Hm hm." Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas dan menyamankan posisinya bersandar pada Chanyeol.

Jarang-jarang mereka berdua seperti ini. Melakukan skinship seintim ini hanya ketika mereka sedang berdua. Berjalan bergandengan ditempat umum saja tidak pernah. **Hell no** , apa kata orang nanti melihat pasangan gay keluyuran ditempat umum. Ini bukan di Thailand atau Tiongkok yang warganya mulai memaklumi hal seperti itu.

"Selamat peach." Chanyeol mengasak surai Baekhyun.

Mereka masih tahu diri dan sadar jika mereka hanyalah golongan minoritas, bahkan dulu Baekhyun sempat menangis kesetanan ketika Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dua tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun terlalu takut jika semua orang tahu tentang orientasinya yang berlawanan. Dia hanya belum siap mendapat cibiran dan keluarganya pasti akan sangat marah mendengar hal itu.

Namun ketika Chanyeol mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, Baekhyun mempercayainya. Dia mempercayai pemuda dengan otak jenius itu, yah walaupun Baekhyun sering mengatai kekasihnya itu idiot, jangan salah. Dia termasuk mahasiswa cerdas jurusan arsitek di Universitas Seoul, bahkan diumurnya yang ke duapuluh tiga saat ini, ia tinggal menunggu tanggal wisuda. Menurut Baekhyun otaknya yang jenius berbeda sekali dengan cengirannya yang lebih mengerikan dari Mr. Bean.

"Aku tadi ke apartemenmu. Siapa yang nggak _bete_ , kau yang menyuruhku datang, tapi malah..." Baekhyun menepuk paha Chanyeol agak keras.

"Aku kan sudah meminta maaf." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhun. "Yasudah, berarti hadiahnya batal." Tambah Chanyeol lagi dengan nada –pura-pura- sedih. "Padahal aku sudah memesan tiket untuk ke Thailand."

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Chanyeol, matanya berbinar "Yah, enak saja. Janji ya janji, harus ditepati." Dia sangat **excited** ketika Chanyeol menyebut negara Thailand tadi.

Chanyeol memang berjanji akan menuruti keinginan Baekhyun jika nilainya bisa naik disemua subjek. Kekanakan memang, apalagi ketika Baekhyun meminta hadiah pergi ke Thailand. Chanyeol sih menurut saja, hitung-hitung ini traktirannya untuk Baekhyun. Dia mendapat uang yang lumayan ketika mengikuti lomba design rumah antar Universitas sebulan yang lalu. Dia juga punya banyak tabungan dari pesangon yang diberi oleh pihak Universitas, dia kan sering dikirim untuk mengikuti seminar mahasiswa, bukan cuma Universitas antar kota tetapi antar negara.

Lagian dia ingin bisa bebas bergandengan dengan Baekhyun ditempat umum, nah tak ada salahnya dia menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. _Toh_ , sebulan ini dia jarang bertemu Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu sibuk dengan les privatnya. Katanya _sih_ , ini kesempatan emas jadi dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan tawaran Chanyeol dengan belajar lebih giat.

"Makanya, jangan marah lagi." Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menatap Baekhyun. "Aku sudah mengatur jadwal liburan musim panas kita."

Baekhyun memajukan tubuhnya kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas. "Terimakasih giantku."

" _Wah wah_ , sekarang sudah berani mencuri ciuman ya." Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badan dan menatap keluar jendela. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Kak aku ingin makan buah."

Chanyeol nyengir mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan sayang." Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di karpet. Tangannya menumpu sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertimpa sinar matahari senja. Sial, kenapa ada cowok cantik dan tampan disaat bersamaan, menurut Chanyeol lebih dominan cantiknya _sih_ , kadang diapun imut _nggak_ ketulungan. Chanyeol ingin mimisan.

"Kak~~~" Baekhyun merengek manja.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengambil buah yang Nyonya Byun tadi letakan di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meletakkan buah-buah itu disamping Baekhyun. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang masih duduk.

Baekhyun mendelik menatap Chanyeol. "Kupasin kak."

 _Asdfghjkl_. Jika Baekhyun sudah menatapnya bak **puppy** seperti ini, Chanyeol bisa apa. Dia mengangguk pasrah dan berusaha untuk tidak mencium Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Chanyeol lalu mengambil buah apel dan mengupasnya untuk Baekhyun. Ramaja itu memang tak terbiasa memakan apel dengan kulitnya langsung. Sementara Chanyeol diam dan mengupas apel, Baekhyun merebahkan badannya dengan kepala menumpu paha Chanyeol sebagai bantal. Baekhyun memandangi wajah kekasihnya, menatap ekspresi Chanyeol ketika mengupas apel untuknya.

"Kenapa? Aku memang tampan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memaju-majukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun mencubit betis Chanyeol. "Kau pasti sering tebar pesona di kampus."

"Tanpa tebar pesonapun, banyak gadis yang tunduk padaku." Kini Chanyeol memotong-motong buah apel yang tadi ia kupas menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Baekhyun menerawang, dia membayangkan enaknya ketika menguliti gadis-gadis kampus yang berani memandang Chanyeol dengan gairah. "Apa mereka cantik?"

Chanyeol mengerti jika Baekhyun cemburu sekarang ini, mengerjai Baekhyun sesekali tak apa kan. "Yah lumayan, cantik." Padahal _sih_ Chanyeol ogah-ogahan menyebut mereka cantik, dia kan lebih tertarik dengan manusia berdada rata.

Baekhyun merengut.

"Tapi ada kok yang lebih cantik dari mereka, aku sampai _nggak_ tahan." Tambah Chanyeol.

 _Ih_ apasih kata-katanya barusan, menjijikan.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjambak rambut Chanyeol sekarang. "Pacaran saja sama mereka."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi jengkel Baekhyun, tenang saja mungkin sekarang wajahnya sedikit memerah karena jengkel, lihat saja nanti pasti Chanyeol membuatnya memerah karena melayang nikmat. **W h a t**.

"Kamu nggak ingin tahu nama si cantik itu?"

"Memang siapa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai "Hmmm" menggantung kalimatnya membuat Baekhyun ingin menendang sesuatu yang ada dibalik celana si Park itu.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, melihat wajah Baekhyun yang _salting_.

"Dia itu cantik, imut, tampan, menggemaskan. Seperti embun pagi hari yang menyejukkan."

Muka Baekhyun memerah.

"Baekhyun bisa membuat Park Chanyeol berdebar hanya dengan membayangkan senyumannya, mungkin Chanyeol bisa diabetes hanya dengan membayangkan senyumannya, kadar manisnya seribu persen _loh_."

Oh lihat, Baekhyun semakin memerah sekarang.

"Senyumnya seperti nafas yang menjadi kebutuhan pokok bagi umat manusia"

Cukup Chanyeol, lihat sekarang Baekhyun sudah menggigit tangannya sendiri, gemas dan malu karena perkataan _lebay_ Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ada satu kata yang bisa mengungkapkan Byun Baekhyun..."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

"Cinta."

Sudah, Baekhyun tak kuat lagi. Kini ia berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di paha Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol menyeringai senang karena sukses mengerjai Baekhyun. Bukan mengerjai _sih_ , lebih tepatnya menggombali.

Chanyeol bukan pria yang pandai menggombal. Dia sering _searching_ di internet tentang gombalan-gombalan anak layangan yang sedang nge- **trend** saat ini. Daripada mengikuti gombalan "Bapak kamu polisi _yah_ " dan semacamnya, ia lebih memilih menggoda Baekhyun dengan caranya. Yah, walaupun katanya-katanya tak ada bedanya dengan bocah-bocah SMA _alay_ yang baru berpacaran, seperti diatas.

"Nah sudah selesai." Chanyeol menaruh pisau kembali kedalam ranjang buah. Kemudian menepuk bokong Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu masih saja betah menyembunyikan rona wajanya di paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol kan, jadi err emm gimana _gitu_.

"Kak, suapin." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya.

Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun. "Yaampun, kok kamu manja banget hari ini." Lalu Chanyeol menyuapi apel ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Kak, nanti kalau ke Thailand kita bisa bertemu BothNewyear ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah apelnya.

Chanyeol meringis, ini efek Baekhyun ngambek tadi. Dia minta yang aneh-aneh.

Baekhyun memang mengagumi pasangan gay dari Thailand itu, menurut dia mereka itu unik dan berani. Tidak seperti dirinya dan Chanyeol, mereka bebas mengumbar kemesraan didepan publik –mereka tahu batasan kok-. Bahkan orangtua keduanya setuju. Lebih wownya lagi, warga sana biasa-biasa saja dengan itu, fansnya banyak _buk_. Fanclub mereka dimana-mana.

Kadang Baekhyun iri, andai ia dan Chanyeol bisa seperti pasangan BNY. Tak harus bersembunyi seperti ini. Namun mengingat mereka berdua akan pergi berlibur ke Thailand, membuat **mood** Baekhyun membaik.

"Kak, kok nggak dijawab _sih_."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Hm, bagaimana bertemu dengan mereka?" Chanyeol kembali menyuapi apel ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Yah, katanya waktu kak Chanyeol seminar di Jepang, kau bertemu arsitek dari Thailand. Bukankah dia itu kakaknya Newyear?"

Chanyeol menjewer pelan kuping Baekhyun. "Giliran hal seperti ini saja, ingatanmu _jos_."

Baekhyun nyengir. "Kamu menyimpan kontaknya kan?" ujar Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Yayaya, nanti coba kuhubungi dia." Jawab Chanyeo kemudian.

Baekhyun bangkit dari rebahannya dan menyambar tubuh Chanyeol. Memeluk pria tinggi itu erat. "Makasih kak, kau yang terbaik." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacungkan jempolnya didepan wajah Chanyeol. Jujur dipuji kekasihnya seperti itu membuat Chanyeol merasa keren, jadi ingin memakai kacamata hitam agar makin keren.

"Apasih yang _nggak_ buat Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol kemudian mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku cinta kak Chanyeol." Baekhyun kembali memeluk pria didepannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol yang baru pernah mendengar Baekhyun lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya itu bersiul. " _Wah wah_ , kemana sisi malu-malu manisku ini _hm_?" Chanyeol menyesap citrus yang menguar dari surai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyunku." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Manis."

Mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol, pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun itu memerah. "Kan aku baru makan apel kak, makanya manis." Belanya.

" _Nggak_ , tanpa kamu memakan apelpun bibirmu sudah manis sayang."

Eaaa, Baekhyun ingin menggigit tangan Chanyeol saat ini. Jika berdua dengan Chanyeol memang bisa membuat obrolan mereka mengarah ke gombalan-gombalan – _iyuh_ \- yang Chanyeol lontarkan padanya. Hatinya lelah, lelah berdegup kencang jika Chanyeol terus menggodanya, seperti tadi.

Baekhyun mencomot potongan apel yang tersisa dan menyuapinya ke mulut Chanyeol, gantian. "Kapan tanggal wisudamu?"

Chanyeol mengunyah apel itu pelan. "Mungkin bulan depan."

"Makanya jangan terlalu pintar, kau mendahului teman sengkatanmu kan." Baekhyun menikmati tangan Chanyeol yang bermain dengan tangannya. Jemari Baekhyun kemudian ikut bermain dengan jemari Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu _nggak_ potong kuku _hm_?" Chanyeol mengernyit menatap kuku Baekhyun yang mulai memanjang.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap kukunya. "Duh, gara-gara sibuk les privat aku kelupaan kak." Jawab Baekhyun sambil cengengesan lagi. "Bukankan begitu bagus?"

"Memangnya kamu cewek memanjangkan kukumu seperti ini?" Chanyeol menyentil dahi Baekhyun. "Sini biar aku yang memotong."

Baekhyun mendengus sambil beranjak untuk mengambil gunting kuku di laci meja belajarnya. "Aku cowok tulen kak asal kau tahu."

Chanyeol terkikik geli "Aku sudah pernah melihatnya kok."

Mata Baekhyun melotot tajam. "Melihat apa? Dasar mesum." Baekhyun melempar asal buku belajar bahasa Thailand yang memang terbengkalai di meja belajarnya kearah Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tak mengenal cowok berisik dengan antusias menguasai bahasa-bahasa asing. Bahkan Baekhyun rela tidak membeli makanan di kantin sekolah, alih-alih ia menggunakan uangnya untuk mengoleksi buku belajar bahasa asing, entah itu Mandarin, Jepang, Thailand, Indonesia. Ujung-ujungnya _sih_ tak ada satu bukupun yang ia jamah, lebih parah lagi buku yang ia beli belum sempat ia telanjangi alias masih tersegel dengan bandrol harga yang menempel.

Katanya _sih_ untuk koleksi, siapa tahu bisa berguna untuk anaknya dengan Chanyeol kelak. _Uhuk_ , kaubilang anak? Memang kau atau Chanyeol siapa yang bisa melahirkan? Miris.

"Maksudku pernah melihat gunting kuku Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol membela diri- " _Dih_ , sekarang siapa yang berpikiran aneh-aneh _hayo_?" –padahal sih memang dia yang sedang berpikiran kemana-mana.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi dan menjulurkan jari-jarinya didepan Chanyeol. " _Nih_ , katanya mau dipotongin."

Chanyeol meraih gunting kuku yang diambil Baekhyun tadi, dan mulai memotong kuku-kuku kekasihnya yang panjang. Dia sering heran, kok ada cowok tulen dengan jemari bak cewek seperti ini. Serius, jarinya lentik dan panjang seperti jari-jari yang dirawat ke salon oleh gadis-gadis di kampusnya. Kok telapak tangan cowok bisa selembut ini?

"Pasti sedang memikirkan ..." Baekhyun menyeletuk dan menggantung kalimatnya.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sekilas sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Jawabnya.

Baekhyun berdecak. "Aku kan belum selesai ngomong kak, tuhkan kamu sih yang pikirannya _errr_."

Chanyeol diam tak menanggapi. "Nah, tangan yang satunya lagi." Memerintah Baekhyun untuk menjulurkan tangan yang belum ia garap, maksudnya belum ia potongi kuku panjangnya.

"Nah kalau kuku Baekhyun nggak panjang kan _nggak_ bakal sakit waktu mengurut Kak Chanyeol."

"H-hah? M-mengurut apa?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol horror.

Dia bukan cowok SMA yang inosen atau sejenisnya. Sudah kubilang kan, Baekhyun hanyalah bocah biasa yang sama dengan temannya yang lain. Bahkan untuk hal-hal seperti ehm- _itu_ -ehm, dia tahu. Dia pernah mendapat kiriman link sebuah cerita dewasa dari adik tingkatannya, Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mengenalkan Baekhyun pada mereka berdua, bedanya mereka hanya meracuni Baekhyun dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Katanya, Kyungsoo terlalu sayang jika direnggut pikirannya.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terbahak, tak mengindahkan tampang _asdfghjkl_ kekasihnya. "Memang mengurut apa?" masih dengan tawanya "Ya mengurut punggung lah, memang apalagi?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah _bete_ nya melihat Chanyeol tertawa seperti idiot. Memang sih kadang Chanyeol meminta untuk dipijat dibagian punggungnya, dia sering kecapekan saat mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya dulu.

"Ya-yah idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika dirasanya gunting kuku itu memotong kukunya terlalu dalam.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih terkikik geli menghentikan tawanya dan memasang raut khawatir mendapati Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan. "Kamu tak apa-apa kan sayang?"

"Nggak apa-apa bagaimana, jariku berdarah bodoh." Baekhyun menarik jarinya dan meniup-niup jari manis yang berdarah tadi guna menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Chanyeol mulai panik "Maaf sayang." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan ganti dia yang meniupi jari itu. "Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan jari Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya, menyesap jari itu supaya darahnya berhenti mengalir.

Dengan mata yang hampir mengeluarkan liquid bening, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Bisa apa dia ketika jarinya dikulum Chanyeol seperti ini, kan sekelebat adegan di cerita dewasa yang pernah dibacanya itu mampir ke otaknya.

" _Nggak_ mau tahu, hadiahnya harus ditambah."

Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat marah, menurutnya ini kesempatan emas untuk mengerjai Chanyeol dan meminta hadiah lebih pada kekasihnya itu. Toh Chanyeol anak orang kaya, belum bekerja tapi sudah berpenghasilan. Baekhyun juga punya tabungan banyak, tak apa kan jika ia menginginkan hadiah _plus-plus_.

"Hah? Ditambah? Setelah jarimu aku sesap kamu mau aku mengulum punyamu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"DASAR BODOH! AKU MAU KITA TRAVELLING MENGUNJUNGI PASANGAN GAY DIBERBAGAI NEGARA!"

Hening

.

.

.

"What?"

.

Kkeut? Atau Lanjut?

.

Dududu~ iseng, ide ini muncul waktu nge-backup koleksi videos BNY. Kayaknya lucu aja kalo ChanBaek jalan-jalan ngunjungin orang-orang _sejenis_ mereka.

Niatnya sih bikin series gitu, jadi negara dan _itu_ nya dapet giliran dikunjungin sama ChanBaek, gimana?


End file.
